Blocking
by crazyfan17
Summary: While trying to seduce Batman, Catwoman gets interrupted by the new hero in town, Sailor Moon.


**This is crack. I hope the character aren't oc.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Put the diamond down Catwoman." The voice sliced through the night like a sword.

The thief jumped a little, but when she turned towards the voice she was smirking seductively. "Hello handsome. I was wondering when you'll show up."

The Batman came out of the shadows, giving her a glare, not at all move by her tone.

"No hello kiss for me?" She was walking in circles around him.

He kept her in sight at all times. "What do you want Catwoman? You tripped that alarm purposely."

She rolled her eyes mentally. He knew what she wanted. It's been a week since they had their last roof top rendezvous and she missed him. He must've missed her too since he responded so quickly. She stopped in front of him, their chest touching. "I was hoping to get your attention." She said her finger circling the bat symbol on his chest. She felt him take a deep breath, arouse by her touch.

"You could've just came to me. No need for this." He said gruffly, circling her wrist and bringing her closer so that their bodies molded each other.

"But it's more fun this way." She said softly. _'And she wanted the princess diamond.'_ As she leaned in to kiss him, their breath mingling, lips inches apart, when "-Moon Tiara Action!"

They jumped apart to avoid a fast moving object.

"What the-"

"Evildoers! You have stolen for the last time. Crushing dreams, destroying people livelihood; no more! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Batman and Catwoman could only stare as the woman-no girl who was dress as colorful as Robin struck a pose. A new hero? A villain? No definitely a hero with that long and cheesy monologue.

"I'll only say this once. Put back the diamond and leave."

Catwoman arched her eyebrow. She didn't take too kindly to orders. The only ones she tolerated was from the man standing right next to her. So she did the only thing that a cat would do when threated. She hissed. "They're mine little girl. Go home, its way past your bed time."

School girl, as Catwoman dubbed her, twitched. Looks like she struck a nerve. Without warning she attack again with that damn tiara. Catwoman back flipped to dodge before going on the offense. Well that was the plan, but Batman put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait."

That one word stopped her dead. She turned back to look at him, but he was glaring at School girl. She eeped.

"Who are you?"

Though her legs were shaking, she answered clearly. "I'm Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice that triumph over evil and that means you!"

Batman blinked slowly as he process the fact that she thought he was a criminal. It wasn't the first time, but it's been a long while since someone thought of him like that. He heard snickering from Catwoman. He threw her a glare before coming back to the mood spoiler (aka cockblocker). She looked like Dick's age. He never heard of Sailor Moon but she was trespassing in his city.

She jumped down from the ledge so gracefully before falling flat on her face.

There was a beat of silence before Sailor Moon picked herself up slowly. Her face was red and there were tears in her eyes. "OWW!" she whined.

Catwoman snorted out a laugh. How can someone look so graceful while tripping?

School girl gave a glare that looked adorable compared to Batman's. She reckless charged at them.

The thief grinned. "She's mine." Catwoman met her head on. She sharpen her claws to use on Batman but she'll make a perfect substitute. She lashed out straight for her face and the oddest thing happened.

Sailor Moon tripped over nothing, fell on her knees and in the process dodging her claws. But that didn't stop the cat burglar as she saw an opportunity to kick her when she's down. But Blonde rolled away so clumsily.

' _This is going to be easy.'_ Catwoman thought as she went after like a cat with a toy. She was going to rue those words.

Batman observed from the sidelines, knowing better to get between a cat fight. Besides he could watch Sailor Moon fighting style or lack of none. She tripped over nothing, screamed a lot, and clumsily dodged every move at the last second. He couldn't tell if that was luck or… no it was luck. There was no way someone actually fought like that. He could tell that Selina was getting frustrated; she even took out her whip but that do any good.

"Stay. Still!" she hissed at the girl, striking lighting fast with her whip, but of course she dodged every last second of them so stupidly. Catwoman could feel a vain pulsing right above her eye. This was annoying. She wanted to end this. Blonde must've had the same thought as she jumped away and pointed her finger at Catwoman.

"You put up a good fight, but this all ends here!"

This is where the battle turned from semi-serious to I don't even know any more. Sailor Moon started spinning on one leg like a top. "Moon Spiral…" she began.

Catwoman was stuck in some weird frozen state that all villains fall into when the hero charges up for an ultimate attack and even if she wanted to move she couldn't. Watching Sailor Moon doing acrobats was like watching the Seven Wonders of the World.

Batman had no such thing on him as he started to move. If Selina gets hit with an attack like that, she'll be seriously injured.

"Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon finished. Pink hearts appeared everywhere before they merged into one big one and aimed straight at Catwoman. On impact it exploded, creating a giant blinding light. It felt like hours, it's only been 10 seconds, before the light disappeared.

It was empty of the two villains, but the good news were that the princess diamond was left behind on the floor. She went and picked up the diamond.

"Good job Sailor Moon." Her mentor and friend came out from where she was hiding when the fighting began.

"But they escaped Luna."

The black cat jumped onto her shoulder. "It's okay. You accomplished your original goal. Besides in this cesspool of a city, criminal escaped like woman changing underwear. We have our work cut out for us."

The blond agreed.

"Let's go home and regroup for now." Luna said wanting to cheer her charge up.

"Great! I'm starving!" Sailor Moon said putting the diamond back to where it belong. The whole conversation was in Japanese.

Unknowingly, a Dark Knight was listening in. He waited until they left before coming out from the many pillars Gotham construction workers like to build in places with an unconscious Catwoman in his arms. He didn't know who this Sailor Moon was, but she was stomping around in his city, He did not tolerate that, He left to take Catwoman home.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The end… maybe?

Plz review!


End file.
